Sasuke and the Shop Girl
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Seeking refugee from the rain, Sasuke meets a shop girl who shows him old fashioned Southern hospitality.


**HERE'S ANOTHER SASUKE STORY. SASUKE'S POV.**

I ducked in to get out of the rain it had suddenly become a torrential downpour and I couldn't see two feet in front of my face. Damn I hate living in the South! I stepped inside, the little bell chimed announcing my arrival, she greeted me with a smile, "Can I help you find something in particular?"

I did a quick look around noticing the vintage woman's clothing and said, "No thanks (I pointed to the door) I just had to get out of the rain..." I felt somewhat guilty for the quantity of water that was puddling around my feet. We were all alone.

I did a double take, she was a very attractive petite brunette with short punkish hair, nose stud, and gray/blue eyes. My eyes must have lingered a bit to long for her comfort because she began to exercise her special brand of witty repartee.

"Don't be embarrassed! It's accepted in many circles these days." She said with a melodious Southern belle voice and enchanting smile. "You can trust me to help you pick something out that will fit you perfectly, hon"

I was numb from the cold and didn't quite understand her innuendo. I asked, "I dunno what you mean." I was starting to get that awkward feeling I always got when I was around an attractive woman.

She placed her hands on her hips in mock annoyance saying, "Now you know you came in here to find something for yourself (she wagged her finger at me) so don't try and deny it."

In a moment of rare bravado I looked her in the eyes and said, "I think I have found exactly what I'm looking for." My proclamation hung in the air for several uncomfortable moments.

She tilted her head down somewhat and made a coy giggle saying, "My, My aren't you the player. So what do you want with little ol' me?" She raised her eyebrows in expectation and batted her lashes. "Don't mind my ignorance but where you from, stud?" she asked me. You know there are some things I like about Dixie. Namely the women.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm an exchange student at Ole Miss from Japan. I'm majoring in finance and international studies." I told her.

"Ooooo, well I think Japanese boys are the finest." she told me.

My powers of articulation failed me I just couldn't say what I wanted to.

She said, "The suspense is killing me." She bit her knuckle in joking anticipation.

I shrugged my overcoat off letting it drop onto the floor and crossed over to where she was standing. Her look changed from playfully curious to surprise to intensely seductive, all in an instant.

I placed my hands lightly on her small waist and leaned down to kiss her gently. 'Cool, she has a tongue stud,' I thought to myself as I rolled my tongue slowly over hers.

My hands roamed over her back and caressed her hair. I could feel her breath on my neck. I looked down to see her eyes closed.

I kissed her neck, my hands found there way to her tight bottom. She was wearing a short skirt that my hands passed under, feeling the silky smoothness of her panties stretched across her firm butt. I gave a tentative squeeze of her ass cheeks, she let out a little moan that was encouraging. I wonder if she had any other piercings that I would soon discover.

She pulled me to her lips and we kissed passionately. I held her close feeling her breasts move rhythmically as she breathed deeply. Our tongues were speaking a language of their own as they rolled around softly ... exploring.

I reached down to her crotch finding it wet with eagerness. I broke our embrace and moved over to the door turning the lock and asked, "Should we?" She nodded and I turned the sign to 'closed' and pulled the shades down.

I returned to her open embrace and began to kiss her more forcefully. I maneuvered her to the edge of the counter turned her around and bent her over.

She said, "Have I been a bad girl? Do I need a spanking?" She gave a little wiggle.

I pulled her skirt off and admired her tight ass. My hands were resting on her hips as I hooked my thumbs around her panties and slowly slipped them off. She was completely shaven and had an intricate tribal tattoo that spanned her lower back.

I pushed my face into her wetness licking her lips excitedly as I dropped my pants. She let out an, "Oh my God!"

She couldn't see my massive erection spring forth so she had no idea of what she was in for. I knew from previous experience that if she would seen it first she might have refused my advances.

I continued licking she stammered out, "Y-y-y-y-y-yes, yes, yes!" I continued until my neck hurt from the awkward position then I stood up massaging her ass. My entire face was slick with her juices.

I grabbed my cock and explored the inviting folds of her pussy with it. I swirled it around and gave a few tentative thrusts only pushing in part of my head. She was moaning encouragement and spreading her ass cheeks for me. I pushed the head at the entrance to her pussy gradually increasing the pressure until it popped in.

She arched her back in a jolt saying, "Ouch! That fucking hurt! What are y'all doing?" She let go of her ass cheeks and reached around searching for my cock. She couldn't get her hand around it completely. She looked over her shoulder asking, "My God, how big are you? Holy moly, I thought you Japanese men were suppose to small! You're bigger than any man I've taken!"

I ran my hands softly over her saying, "13 inches long and 4 inches." I said. She gasped. "I'm sorry, I promise to be gentle." I proceeded soothingly knowing full well the damage I could do especially since she was so petite. I started feeding her more and more seeing just how much dick she could take. She let out an, "Uh, Oh, Oh my God," as my cock disappeared into her.

She hung her head down panting loudly her little hands clutched into fists. I continued impaling her with my enormous cock until she gasped, "(Eeeeee) That's it! Stop! That's all I can handle pleaseeeee stop!"

I paused saying, "I'll let you get use to it for a few moments don't worry I'll be gentle I promise I won't give you anymore than you can handle, so just relax."

I could see the tension in her back and buttocks disappear. I began slow shallow thrusts in and out of her.

I could see her wetness glistening on my cock as I withdrew – her lips clutching tightly like she didn't want to let go.

She spoke with labored breathing, "I never (pant...pant...) had anything (pant...pant...) this fucking big before (pant...pant...)." She was lost in ecstasy.

I continued to slowly fuck her enjoying every moment. I kept up the slow steady pace for a long time as she began to loosen up.

I changed the angle of my thrusts to explore new territory; she let out a grunt and pounded the counter saying, "Oh God (pant...pant...) your splitting me in two!"

I pulled almost all the way out and gave her some short rapid fire thrusts. She responded with a long drawn out, "(Hmmmmmm)" That changed pitch with each quick thrust.

After some time, she started to push backwards meeting my thrusts, "(uuuuuuggggghhhhh) Oh yeah, I want more (huff...puff...) I can take it (pant...) fuck my pussy (ooo ahhh) with your huge fucking cock you stud!"

I let go of her hips stood perfectly still, "Take as much as you want baby." She wiggled her ass back and forth as she slid down my cock.

I watched in amazement as her little pussy was stretched to maximum capacity, but she still struggled for more. She surprised me by taking every inch. I slapped her ass and said, "That's a good little slut! How's it feel?"

She gave a little whine and sputtered out, "Oh my god (ooo ahhh) I'm so fucking full of cock! I feel so dirty (pant...pant...) use me like a whore – fuck my brains out!"

I held onto her hips and began to increase the tempo fucking her harder and harder. I smacked her ass cheeks hard enough to leave red marks and slammed against her butt with powerful thrusts that rocked her whole body forward.

I fucked her for a long time, we had a hardcore marathon session as I turned her into my own little fuck doll. Finally I stopped, pulled my cock completely out, and saw her pussy gaping wide open. I always loved to see the affects my huge tool had on the female anatomy.

I grabbed her by the hair, pulled so she was standing straight, then turned her around giving her a long passionate kiss. My cock was pressed hard against her belly poking up through her ample cleavage as I held her tight against me.

This was the first look she had of my cock. She pushed her breast together and rubbed up and down, "Your so fucking huge I can't believe I took the whole thing." She pursed her lips into a seductive 'O' and lightly blew on the head evaporating some of her love juices and sending a tingling sensation through my loins.

She looked at me with dreamy eyes, "What are you going to do to me now?" She bit her lower lip.

I said, "I want to see your face when I come." I lifter her up and sat her down on the counter (She gave a little Whup!). She reclined until her body was horizontal to mine then spread her legs wide open.

She accepted my cock much easier this time. I could see her taught belly rise and fall with every thrust I made. She thrashed her head side to side as excited moans escaped from her perfect mouth.

I rubbed her clitoris as I forced my entire length into her. She ran her hands through her hair panting, "Oh god yes! Yes! YES!"

We continued until she let out a moan and shuddered all over with a powerful orgasm her pussy gripped my cock in alternating spasms as her orgasm seemed to go on forever. She had spasms as I slammed her while rubbing her clitoris.

Soon after I felt the pressure rising. I withdrew quickly, fisting my massive cock, I shot hot jets of cum over her stomach and breasts. I pushed it back in and grinded my hips between her thighs as the last spurts of my hot man juice exploded from my loins.

Moments later we were dressed - the rain had stopped. I looked at her flushed and satisfied face, handing her my card I said, "Call me, OK?"

She looked at me mischievously, "Call you what?"

I gave her a hug and said," Call me 'all yours' anytime you want."

I stepped outside, noticed the rain clouds were replaced with a majestic rainbow that spanned the horizon, and smiled a very big smile.

She still hadn't called and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I decided to see her at the shop where we first met. Making my way there I went over in my mind what I would say.

I paced back and forth mustering the courage to enter. I opened the door, the small bell announced my arrival, stepping inside I saw her.

She was, reading a novel, her cute little glasses perched on her delicate nose. She looked over her novel noticing me standing there.

She put her book down saying, "Oh no here comes trouble."

I said, "You didn't call and …"

She replied, "I know, I'm still sore from the last time. Are you here to ravish me again like momma's green bean casserole? I don't think my pussy is ready for your samurai sword again."

I said, "No, uh … I'm here to see you …"

She retorted, "You've already seen all there is to see of little ol' me."

She wasn't going to make this easy, "No, I'm here to SEE you as in DATE you! I thought we could go out and do something."

She took her glasses off, her soft lips formed an 'O' as she said, "Ooooh I see. Ok that sounds good." I waited until her shift ended then we were off.

First we went to dinner, she told me she was a Vegan for ethical and health reasons. I opted for the veggie platter that evening out of respect for her and because I didn't want to gross her out.

I listened to her talk passionately about her life. She was going to night school and had a generous amount of ambition and kindness to match. I found her totally enchanting and full of little surprises.

Then we went to the movies. I surprised her by asking her to pick the movie out. She said, "You're really trying to score points aren't you? Let me guess so you can score latter right?"

I said, "No I don't really care what we do as long as we do it together. I like your company. I want you to pick the movie 'cause I'll be happy seeing anything as long as I'm seeing it with you."

She thought for a brief moment, her bullshit detector didn't register any deception, so she flashed me a brilliant smile and picked out a nice art house chick flick. It was alright, I learned a lot about mother daughter relationships that evening – which I guess was good.

The evening was drawing to a close and I found myself at the door to her place. I told her I had a great evening and wanted to see her again and soon.

She looked up at me with those green/blue eyes, "Would you like to come in?"

I nodded yes.

We embraced tightly her mouth delicately kissing my lips. I ran my hands through her hair feeling it's silky smoothness and smelling it's fragrance. I loved the way she smelled and felt.

Our embrace became more passionate our hands running across each others bodies exploring … searching. My erection was tenting the front of my pants – straining to burst free.

She smiled mischievously, "Oh my, that katana's dangerous isn't it?"

I matched her smile, "I think it likes you."

Just then a cat rubbed against our legs and purred loudly. I bent down to pet it, she said, "And I think she likes you."

I was eye level to her crotch, looking back and forth between her camel toe cleavage and the little cat, "Which pussy are you referring to my dear?"

She punched my arm playfully, "Ha, Ha, funny man."

We moved to the living room where she pressed her body hard against me with a promise of things to come. She pushed me into a chair, narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and began to unzip my pants. My semi-erect cock sprang forth. Her tiny hands grasped it, "I still can't believe how big your dick really is."

My cock reached its full size and rigidity as she gently played with it. Looking directly into my eyes she licked her lips and lowered them to the tip of my cock. Her moist lips parted as she mouthed lightly on the very tip of my immense erection.

"Oh yeah," I urged, and she opened wider, but still unable to accommodate much. She was so very petite but her mouth was warm and wet with spit.

At first, she explored my cock with her mouth. Little licks, kisses and nibbles. She soon began to lick the head around and around, synchronized with her fist on my shaft moving up and down.

She gave me a vigorous blowjob, with her hand pumping my stiff shaft, her warm, wet mouth sliding all around the head.

I quickly escalated completely out of control. My hips lifted, and I felt the tingling rush. "I'm coming," I warned as the exquisite pressure rushed to my groin.

A huge spasm shot cum arching into the air. She grunted in surprise, but continued to stroke me milking every last drop. I emptied the last of my load as she released my throbbing member. It landing against my stomach with a splat. She pulled away blinking rapidly. My cum glistened on her face and lips.

"Shit you sure do cum a lot. Are all you Japanese boys horndogs." She wiped her eyes and face. She returned from the bathroom refreshed and with a towel to wipe me down.

My face was suddenly inches from hers, I leaned in, putting my hand on her cheek as I kissed her passionately.

"Aren't you satisfied?" She implored.

"Nope I have stamina for days!" I replied.

I caressed her breasts gently, touching her slowly yet relentlessly, raising her arousal with devious fingers. She sighed at my touch and pressed herself forward. Her resistance was faltering and completely failed as we reached the bedroom.

We quickly disrobed as I maneuvering her to the bed. I murmured endearments, as I pressed her soft flesh to mine, listening to her sighing against my cheek.

I spread her legs wide, there was some nervous tension when I took the first tentative licks within her slick folds. My tongue danced across her lips, tasting the lingering warmth of her nectar. A shudder ran the length of her body.

She seemed to enjoy the attention I paid between her legs, and she showed no hesitation in letting me know how and what to do. I soon found myself an expert in pleasing her, she had relaxed against me and was gasping with pleasure.

She clutched handfuls of the bedspread as my ministrations had the desired effect of bring her to the height of unrestrained ecstasy.

Drawing in a sharp breath and closing her eyes, biting down hard on her lower lip. The rolling spasms and twitches faded into a whimper as my face came away wet, shiny slick with her juices.

Her plea fell from her trembling lips, "Take me, take me NOW."

I rolled her over on her hands and knees and knelt behind her. She arched her back as I ran my palms down the soft sensuous and submissive curve of her body towards the delightful roundness of her ass.

Her body trembled and her back arched pushing out her ass in a lewd welcome.

I parted the petals of her sex and sought the center of her desire, so hot and wet for the taking. She moaned as I explored the folds of her softness.

Her legs almost gave way as I popped the enormous head of my cock inside her.

She was panting and squirming as I sank further and further into her wet crevasse.

Rhythmically I entered her and then eased out of her sopping center, only to plunge back again and again. I was relentless in my stamina.

She moaned appreciatively as my slapping became a spank, the spank a rhythmic beating tattoo, leaving the print of my palm on her helplessly exposed ass.

"Oh you nasty little slut! You love it don't you?" I demanded.

"Oh yessss," she whined sensuously," yes, Yes, YES..."

I reached up to cup her breasts as she quivered underneath me, her entire frame trembling at my touch and the continued assault on her body. I wondered how many organisms she was capable of. I gently kissed the back of her neck as I leaned over her back.

Almost an eternity later I withdrew slowly and then penetrated her harder than before, pressing into her cervix, to the very neck of her womb, stretching her into a custom fit for my desire.

"Ahhhhhh, Oh yes," she exclaimed in rapt pleasure.

I pulled her hips toward me as her palpitating sex tightened around my cock in a vise-like grip. I began to thrust into her forcefully. With an ever more arching back, she thrust her backside against me meeting every powerful thrust eager for more.

She began to buck more frantically than before, her hair flying around. I held still so that she could thrust back at her own tempo. She was impaling herself on my cock.

I couldn't take it any longer, I pressed her head down and pistoned into her without mercy. My hips were thrusting and thrusting ravishing her very soul.

Soon, she sighed with release forcing a shiver to run, rippling up her spine - leaving her helplessly content, more satisfied than ever before in her life.

 **THE END.** **  
**


End file.
